Captain Swan Holiday
by macuna39
Summary: One-shots based on holiday traditions for Captain Swan. Fluffy because it's the holiday season! Planned to be updated twice a week until New Years!
1. Chapter 1

The holidays were always something Emma hated. Memories filled her head of lonely nights and Thanksgivings of anything, but feeling thankful. However, ever since she has found her home (thanks to a certain pirate) she couldn't be more excited for the holidays. A week before Thanksgiving Emma, David and Killian sat at Granny's on a lunch break.

"What is the Charming family doing for Thanksgiving?" granny asks curiously as she sets down three mugs of cocoa and three cheeseburgers.

"Probably a quite night with IMMEDIATE family…" David says stressing the word immediate, especially after the recent fight with Rumple over Killian's heart…chances are Henry's other grandpa would not be invited to this family get-together.

"Not to be naive love, but uhh what is thanksgiving?" Killian asks looking towards the booth, ashamed of how much of Emma's world he is blind to.

"Oh my gosh… I didn't even realize you wouldn't know!" Emma says reaching for Killian's hand, reassuring him. "Basically a long time ago a group of villagers had a great harvest, they came together with some natives for a huge feast to say thanks. Now traditionally we celebrate this with a large stuffed bird and family"

David smiles at Killian "You'll love it! Snow's cooking never disappoints...well somtimes"

Killian had smiled softly as he remembered that it has been hundreds of years since he celebrated any sort of holiday with family. Now here he is with the love of his life and her family about to celebrate some sort of thanks day.

A week passed and Emma and Killian woke up in their new apartment. Emma had already been awake for a while, as she was already up texting Snow about the plans of the day. Once she noticed her pirate stirred she leaned over and gave him a peck.

"My mom says we can come over whenever, but dinner will be served at 3…" she says leaning closer into him.

"3?! I thought this was dinner not some lunch thing…" Killian says confused

"Well yeah. You kind of eat all day, watch a parade, maybe some football and nap in between courses." Emma says giggling at his constant need to understand this world. "I'm gonna go wake Henry and shower, I should go help Snow cook, I have a feeling it will be our turn next year."

_Our turn_ the words stuck with Emma she had said it so easily and confidently. She knew she wanted to be with Killian this time next year whether it happened or not, she had no idea. But she knew what they had was real and that she did not want to love anyone else except Killian. He understood her loss of home and they had helped each other find it. Emma knew she was fooling herself if she thought that she would ever host a family thanksgiving with anyone else.

After Emma had awoken a hungry and happy Henry she returned to their bedroom to get ready. Killian fresh out of the shower, the look of him in nothing but his pants, hair wet, and still glistening from the shower made Emma weak at the knees. She hoped his irresistibly would never go away.

She noticed he was acting weird, "Is everything okay Killian?" she asked as she sits next to him on the bed wrapping her arms around him.

"Well love, honestly…" he hesitated, but knew that after the whole Rumpelstiltskin having my heart lie, they decided honesty was the best policy…"I'm nervous, this holiday is strange and new to me…it's been hundreds of years since I celebrated anything with family, let alone the woman I love's family."

Emma looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. "Killian this is my first thanksgiving. I may be very aware of what this holiday is, but it's all new to me also. Plus, it'll be just like eating dinner with my family like we do all the time. It's okay. We can face this new challenge together."

Killian looked at Emma as though she was the sun. He pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss deepened, they explored each other's mouth with the same curiosity as the first time they kissed.

"MOM!" yells Henry forces them to pull away from each other…"I swear, if this keeps happening with you and my mom and Robin. I'm just going to walk around blindfolded."

Killian and Emma smile at his joke, with a hint of embarrassment lingering in the air.

"Okay kid, we get it…Go get ready grandma and grandpa won't wait forever." She says pushing out of the room and closing the door behind him. "It'll be okay Killian, I promise…now I can't say I'm not a little mad you showered without me." She says as she motions her fingers for him to follow her.

After the quickie in the shower and Emma getting ready; Henry, Emma and Killian set out to the Charming loft.

Knocking on the door they could already smell the air filled with herbs and spices that one can only smell on Thanksgiving Day, David swung the door open with joy, holding Neal in one hand. "Come on in whether she says it or not your mother would love some help…"

Shortly after them, Regina, Robin and Roland all show up. The men are watching football and the girls are arguing over how to make a pie crust.

Laughter and joy fills the air as the family goes to sit down at the table filled with food. Emma rushes over to find Killian on the other side of the room and hold his hand. "So far so good?" she asks reassuringly and gets a nod as a reply.

They walk over to the table hand and hand, "We get through this together, right?" Emma asks as she looks at Killian with fear and joy in her eyes at the same time. Killian had believed her before, but at this moment he understood she really was just as scared of this new tradition as he was. He understood the fear of not what this was, but what would happen if it was all gone. Killian and Emma knew all too well that good things can be ripped away at the blink of an eye.

"Together." Killian said leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

She gripped his hand a little tighter as they sat next to each other at the table.

As tradition, the families went around and were asked to state what they were most thankful for; Emma and Killian both said finding home.

The day went by without a hitch and Emma and Killian fell into a Turkey Coma, on the Charming couch, in each other's arms


	2. Baby Its Cold Outside

**Sorry I didn't update twice last week! I didn't have power on Tuesday and Wednesday due to a storm. Thursday was Thanksgiving I was too busy rotating between sleeping and eating. Friday… I work retail, 'nuff said. Then one of my beloved cats passed away yesterday while I was editing this chapter. I'm so sorry! I will be more diligent with updates. Please accept my apologizes and these TWO chapters to make up for my bad form. **  
**As December rolls along there is a bad snow storm that makes Killian beg Emma to stay the night. Because baby its cold outside…Fluff.**

* * *

Emma and Killian cuddle underneath a blanket on the couch in Killian's room at Granny's. Snow gives Emma special kind of chills, first it always reminds her of her mother. Secondly, it reminds her of the Snow Queen, who they just defeated months ago. But it never failed to make her anxious that she was back. The couple turned the couch so they could watch the small town getting coated in snow, since Killian still would rather watch the world turn over watching "the bloody talking box." The snow is falling down slowly and it's one of those nights where it feels like you're living a snow globe. The thought of living in a snow globe makes Emma crack a giggle and break the comfortable silence.

"What's so funny love?" Killian asks pulling her closer on his lap.

Sighing and easing into the deeper cuddle Emma sighs, "I was just thinking how perfect this all looks and feels."

"Aye, that it does, lass. I've never felt more at home than right now."

"Killian, I really have to go the storm is getting worse…and my parents are only going to get more worried as the time passes." Emma says as she reluctantly scoots away from her pirate boyfriend.

"Love, its freezing out there…stay here let me keep you warm." Killian says pulling her back into him

"They're gonna worry about me…" Emma says standing up, trying to pull the temptation to stay from her body.

"But, it's so cold, you're gonna freeze." Killian says putting on his best pleading puppy dog face.

Emma knows the game he's playing, one of his favorites. "Do you really think David is gonna buy that one? I've survived hypothermia before." She said sauntering away in the best way she knows how, feeling Killian's ocean blue eyes drill into her back side.

"Emma darling, just one more drink…to keep you warm." He says licking his lips, the way he does, makes her weak and warmth spread throughout her whole body.

"What are people gonna think when they see me leaving Granny's early in the morning?" tracing her finger around the rim of the glass filled with rum. If he wanted to play Emma was going to play. She loved the little moments and games they played. He always had a way of making her feel like a flirty little teenager, missing the years that were taken from her.

"They're going to think what they've all been thinking is confirmed." Killian said smirking. Emma thought that he was right as much as they tried to keep their relationship to the people close to them, everyone in town knew their precious princess had fallen for the pirate. They went on dates in public; they always practiced the delicate art of PDA. But they did not go around telling people they were "courting" as Killian put it. Apparently everyone wanted them to publicly announce they were dating, per tradition. And that type of thing was nothing Emma wanted to be a part of.

"I guess that's true" Emma said breaking her train of thought. "Can't you just lend me a coat? It's not that far of a drive."

"Swan, are you going to make a man get on his hands and knees and beg?! It's cold outside and I want to give you warmth, allow me to warm you up in the right way." Killian said with a wink.

There it is Emma thought. The man couldn't be around Emma for more than a couple minutes without making an innuendo.

"I guess it is cold outside" Emma began to cercum to her boyfriend's begging.

"So cold..it's going to be up to your knees by the time you get together to leave."

"I…." Emma took one more look at her Killian, his sea blue eyes filled with want, he was really working his puppy dog face. "I guess…I'll call my mom"

Killian laughed in victory… "If you insist!"

Emma walked over by the window for cell service "Mom I'm going to stay at Granny's with Killian, the snow got worse than I thought. Travel will be easier in the morning"

Snow simply agreed.

* * *

"Was that Emma?!" David asked pacing the floor clearly upset by his daughter not being home from dinner with her pirate boyfriend.

"She's….uh going to stay at Granny's…with Killian." Snow said hesitantly. While she had accepted the whole Captain Hook and their daughter thing. David not so much, if Emma was dating someone of his choice he still wouldn't like it.

"What?! No. I'm going to pick her up. No way is my daughter staying at her boyfriend's." David goes over to the coat rack and grabs his keys.

"David she is almost 30. You don't need to break that up. I'm pretty sure Killian is her True Love. We have to let them figure this out in their own time. Plus, it's cold outside." Snow pulls David back down onto the couch next to her. "Let me keep you warm." She says kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Killian and Emma wake up the next morning tangled around each other under piles of blankets. They stayed up all night; talking, keeping each other _warm,_ and just loving each other.

"Love, if you wanted to stay the night so bad you didn't have to put on that act." Killian says when he sees her stir in his arms.

She just rolls her eyes and says "Breakfast?"

When the couple is downstairs in the diner, eating breakfast; Ruby heads over to their table with refills on the cocoa "Same clothes as yesterday and an 11:30 breakfast…about damn time! Granny you owe me a twenty!"


	3. December 1st

**I have this thought that Snow loves Christmas and goes ALL OUT for decorating. Emma and Killian are into it. I chose December 1 for decorating because that's what my tradition is! This one goes all the way to Christmas morning. Reviews are appreciated.**

Snow wakes up eagerly on December 1.

"David! Wake up we have a lot of work to do!" Snow says shaking the sleeping body next to her.

"Emma! Henry!" Snow shouts into the loft.

Emma hears her Mom yelling and shoots up, fearing her worst nightmare in happening.

Emma runs down the stairs to see Snow in an ugly Christmas sweater, holding Neal and making pancakes.

"Mom I thought something horrible had happened! What is going on?!"

"It's December 1st we're spending the whole day decorating the loft…we needed you to be up."

"Watch the way you use the term "WE"" David said scratching the back of his neck and yawning as he walked up the stairs.

Henry groggily comes down the stairs "Why was I woken up by shouting?"

"Your grandma got into the Christmas mood a little too early…Sorry kid, but pancakes are made." She says pulling him into a side hug, ruffling his hair.

"Excuse me!? It's never too early in the day for Christmas! Besides it's officially December, you're all lucky I let you sleep in this late!" Snow looked appalled that they would spit on her beloved holiday.

There was a familiar knock at the door.

"I may have called Killian, I panicked when you yelled and asked him to come over." Emma looked at her mom with guilt.

"Well what are you doing?! Let him in we could use another hand…and hook." Snow said motioning her to open the door.

Emma opened the door to her surprise Killian still had his sleepy face on, his shirt was miss buttoned, and he was panting out of breath.

"Sorry it took so long love, what's the emergency? Your mother seems fine." He says motioning his hook towards Snow.

"I am fine! Better than fine! It's Christmas season!" Snow exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes, we all know…Here are two of the boxes you wanted." David said coming down the stairs carrying two rather large boxes.

"Great! Only 10 more to go!" Snow snapped into action, assigning everyone a job.

Killian avoided being naïve to traditions of Storybrooke again and just observed the whole day trying to figure it all out.

David and Hook carried the tree from the backyard and Henry, Emma, and Snow unpacked the ornaments. The small family spent the day laughing and decorating the house from head to toe. By the time they were done the house had more decorations than a department store.

"How are you doing? I know this is a lot to take in" Emma whispered to Killian intertwining her fingers with his.

"It's quite amazing actually, a holiday devoted to gift giving and loving your family. I could learn to enjoy it." Killian chuckled to himself, shocked how easily he understood what the day was going to be about.

"You are perceptive…aren't you?" Emma said in a flirty tone.

The day had passed and Emma and Killian sat exhausted by the tree on the couch. Killian still had trouble understanding all the traditions of the holiday, but the tree was beautiful. Christmas music quietly played in the background. Killian enjoyed the classic Christmas music; it reminded him of the music that would fill the streets during his childhood. Emma sat up and grabbed something from the hall closet, it was a small gift wrapped in red paper. She set it under the tree. Killian watched with a fixed gaze. Swan looked beautiful under the glow of the lights from the Christmas tree. Her eyes glistened with joy when she turned to look at him.

"Who's it for love?" Killian asked opening his arms and blanket back up to her.

"Hmm…a rather dashing rapscallion that I happen to be in love with, I got it a while back." Emma said contently settling into his arms.

Killian blushed, "You didn't have to, love. I haven't gotten you anything yet."

"Well good thing you have 24 days and to be fair you've only known about the holiday for approximtly 18 hours" Emma said as she lifted her chin onto his chest.

"I better get to work then." Killian said pressing a kiss into her temple.

On Christmas morning none of the excitement was lost. Killian opened his little package to find a new necklace pendant, a swan. His eyes lit up, all he could do was add it to his pendants and give Emma a quick peck. If her family wasn't around he would've paid her back in more ways than one.

"I found it in Gold's shop. That way everyone knows you belong to me, Swan." She said the glow of their kiss still on her face.

"It's perfect love, I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

Emma opened her package next. It was a ring. A little silver ring with sapphires and diamonds; Emma immediately recognized it. She looked up at her parents shocked, then towards Killian.

"It is not the type of ring you think…unless you want it to be. It's a promise; it was my mother's ring. It only fit on my pinky so I wanted to give it to you." Killian said searching for some sort of emotion besides shock in Emma's eyes. The room was quiet, tears filled in Snow's eyes the gift was the same as what David had given Snow earlier in their relationship.

"It's a perfect promise, for now. Someday I'll put it on my other hand." Emma smiled knowing she'd marry Killian someday.

"I love you my Swan." He said as he pulled her onto his lap

"I love you too" Emma snuggled into her boyfriend as they watched the rest of the Christmas festivities.


	4. Snow Day

**Captain swan and family have a snow day**

The small town of Storybrooke had yet to have any snow fall and it was almost the middle of December, Henry often reminded the couple about how all he wanted to do was have a snow day for Christmas. Snow days were ideal for Henry; stay home with his mom and family, drink hot cocoa, go sledding, ice skating and other snow related things. Henry, although very understanding of the fact that his mom was the savior, he wanted more "Momma Swan and me" moments. Emma wished she could give Henry at least one day of snowfall, but since Elsa and the Snow Queen left, no one in town had that kind of power. Regina and she had come together multiple times before Christmas to see if they could conjure up the power to give Henry his one day of snow for Christmas. It was December 19th, Henry's last day of break when it finally snowed.

"MOM! KILLIAN! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! IT SNOWED! NO SCHOOL!" Henry shouted throughout the apartment. Killian and Emma had been living together for about 2 years now. Henry was there every other week and was fully accepting of their relationship by now.

"Lad, if you don't have school you should've went back to sleep." Killian groaned rolling over and pulling blankets further on top of him.

Emma chuckled cold mornings made her 300 year old boyfriend act like a little kid again, "Henry are you sure you didn't dream the weather said nothing about snow…"

With an eye roll, "We're a little different from the rest of the world here Mom…take a look for yourself" Henry pulled the curtain open.

Emma looked in awe. The snow had coated everything. The sun shone as if nothing had happened and it was clear that it was a quiet, but snowy night. Her little yellow bug was barely visible; clearly Henry wouldn't have school today.

"Well I guess you got one more day of break! Want some special snow day breakfast?!" Emma said climbing out of bed.

Emma and Henry were downstairs cooking when Killian finally arose to meet them.

"Didn't mean to wake sleeping beauty! Sorry Killian…" pressing a peck to his lips.

"Love, I would've gotten up anyways. I couldn't miss pancakes!" Killian says ruffling Henry's hair. "So lad, what's the plan for today?"

"I already called my mom and Robin. They'll be over with Roland soon! Probably sledding, snowball fight, all the good stuff." Henry stuffed his face with a pancake, clearly not caring about table manners at the moment.

"Henry, you might want to invite your grandparents and Uncle Neal…" Emma said handing him the phone

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I already did Mom! Who'd you think I call first? Think I would miss a chance to teach my uncle how to build a snowman?"

Emma answered the door to find her little brother and parents all bundled up in snow gear. Neal a blossoming toddler was beaming; so happy to finally be able to experience his first snowfall.

"Emma!" Neal yelled giggling loudly and hugging her legs.

Regina, Roland, and Robin showed up shortly after.

Henry had the whole day planned and ordered them around. Graciously like his grandparents, but with stern voice, like his mother when she was queen minus the evil part…

The family spent the day rotating between outside and inside. Only being inside for a half an hour at a time to drink some cocoa and warm up. Emma, Snow, and Regina stayed inside most of the day watching from the window and preparing for when the boys would get too cold and come in for warmth. Emma was waiting for the ice skating, only part she cared about.

Killian came in soaked from helping the younger boys build their snowman. "Why didn't you come out and help love? You didn't want to build a snowman" he said it in a sarcastic voice, as they had just discovered the Frozen movie and couldn't stop watching it.

Emma laughed at his joke, "No it'd make me miss Elsa too much. Plus I just want to ice skate. I'm saving my energy."

The family had lunch of soup and grilled cheese and watched a movie while they waited for their clothes to dry. The time had finally come for Emma's favorite part of the day.

They were going to ice skate, Henry decided that was the perfect way to end the day.

"Emma, a word?" Killian asked her quietly pulling her away from the crowd. "Emma I know a lot about this modern world and I have seen people ice skating, but I don't know how."

Emma could see the concern in his eyes, normally she would take the confidence loss and make a joke to cheer him up, but that's not what he needed to hear. "Killian I can teach you, I used to skate all the time at this lake down by a foster home of mine. It was my way out of the crowded house, so I got pretty good." She pressed a small peck to his lips to reassure him.

"Okay then love, let's go ice skate" Killian said with a bit of forced enthusiasm.

They made their way to the small pond near Emma and Killian's apartment. Everyone decided to join in since it was the last activity of the day. Emma tied her shoes on, then Killian's.

"Okay so all you have to do is hold on to me. I can skate backwards so don't worry about me." Emma said leading him onto the ice.

Killian immediately fell the second his skates hit the ice.

"Bloody hell!" Killian exclaimed "What sort of devil contraptions are these?!"

Emma laughed at the struggle "Don't be so confident. It's sort of like controlled slipping."

After much struggling, Killian (with Emma's help) got back up and on his skates.

"Okay now all you have to do is glide and pivot. Like this" Emma skated a little bit ahead just to show him the motions.

"Now you try." Emma held out both hands in front of him. "Use me to balance; once you get yourself to balance you'll be fine!"

"Glide and pivot" Killian mumbled to himself as he still clung to Emma's hands, like a crutch, all the way around the pond.

"See I told you! I knew you could do it." Emma exclaimed when they made it back to their starting point.

"Aye lass, but I've never concentrated on anything so much." He said stumbling a little bit, re-finding his balance.

"Well you rest here…I'll do a couple laps around. Then we'll re-start our lessons." Emma gave Killian a sweet kiss on the cheek and glided away.

Emma looked around as she skated, she looked at her family. Her parents holding onto each side of little Neal, teaching him to skate, his motions were not unlike Killian's. Robin and Regina glided around holding hands. Henry and Roland were playing "hockey" in one corner of the pond. And last but not least, her boyfriend was watching her glide around as if he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. It sent warmth throughout her whole body as if she didn't need any winter gear as long as he was looking at her.

Suddenly, with Emma's mind lost in thoughts, she lost concentration on her footing and tripped over her own skate. She landed hard on her head, ringing and spots soon followed. Emma looked over to see her boyfriend skating over before she blacked out.

Emma woke up the later the day in the hospital. "Ugh, what happened?" She pulled her hand up to her throbbing head. Looking around her whole family was there, it all clicked, she fell ice skating.

"You fell pretty badly when we were ice skating! Just a concussion, nothing to worry about." Snow's face was worried.

"Everything else is okay right?" Emma looked at Killian for reassurance even though her mom was there she wanted her boyfriend.

"Aye lass, we were just waiting for you to wake up so we could take you home." Emma could tell Killian had been concerned about her being in the hospital and just wanted to take her home to take care of her.

Later that day, Emma was home on the couch nursing her head injury. Normally, she wouldn't allow Killian to take care of her so much, but her head hurt and he wanted to.

"So you skated pretty fast once you saw me down…I remember that much." Emma said looking towards the fifth cup of water Killian had brought over to her. He took home everything he possibly could on concussions and caring for them that the hospital could offer, two of them said to keep hydrated, so he was keeping her hydrated.

"I did lass, if it wouldn't have been for you being hurt, I would've gloated." He said with a sly smile clearly relieved Emma was sort of back to her normal self.

"Well next time you can't fake being bad because I know you had an excellent teacher." Emma said in a flirty tone.

"Aye that I do." He kissed her softly on the forehead fear full of hurting her.

The next weekend Emma and Killian went out by themselves to re-try ice skating. Killian did wonderful and Emma stayed on her feet; since her distraction was helping her stays up just in case his blue eyes got too much for her too handle again.


End file.
